Harper Finkle Matchmaker
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: What if Zeke asked Harper to help him get a date with Justin during Alex Russo Matchmaker. Being the nice person she is she say's yes even if it hurt's her. Justin/ Zeke and Harper/ Alex M for later chapter's
1. Chapter 1

Harper Finkle Matchmaker

What if Zeke asked Harper to help him get a date with Justin during Alex Russo Matchmaker. Being the nice person she is she say's yes even if it hurt's her.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

" Harper would you help me... help me get a date... a date with umm Justin" said Zeke as he looked at the floor. He was hiding his blushing face. He never told anyone that he was crushing on Justin Russo his best friend. He didn't see the hurt look on Harper's face.

" Sure, whatever you want Zeke" said Harper in a low tone. Zeke smiled and hugged her.

" Your a great friend Harper, your the best nicest person in the whole wide world." said Zeke as he hugged Harper harder.

" Yup, that's me a great friend and a nice person." said Harper as she forced a smile on her face. She had a small crush on Zeke but now she felt like the only hope she had to be with someone was ripped away.

" And if you like someone I'll help you , that's what friends are for." said Zeke as he let go of Harper and smiled at her.

" Thanks I'll keep that in mind" said Harper as she nodded her head.

" So …... what's the plan" asked Zeke as he looked at Harper.

" Well... the science fair is coming use that to spend time with him there and I'll think up some romantic thing's and I'll make my cloud nine cake" said Harper as she started to walk to the science room.

" Oh , great idea and that cake is so yummy and Harper... thanks for not freaking out about me being gay and all. I know you had a crush on Justin to almost as long as I had one on him. Your really a great person _for_ helping me out even if you like Justin." said Zeke as he looked at Harper. Harper stopped walking and looked at Zeke.

" Can you stop saying that, about me being a great person and all. I really don't want to hear that now okay" said Harper as she frowned. Zeke nodded his head and open the door for Harper.

Justin waved to Zeke to sit by him and Harper took the empty table she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone . Alex gave her a weird looked and Zeke skipped towards.

_/ Harper what's going on why aren't you sitting by me. Did I do something wrong/ _mental talked Alex to Harper in her mind. Harper looked up and rolled her eye's. When she wanted to left alone she couldn't not with Alex around.

_/ I just want to sit alone today Alex. I'm not really in a good mood, so can you please get out of my mind and let me wallow in my self pity and sorrow./ _mental talked Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex frowned nodded her head and left Harper's mind. Alex looked over at Justin who was talking to Zeke. Alex rolled her eye's she didn't understand why her dorky brother was friend's with a dorkier geek like Zeke Beakerman. Alex looked back at Harper see seem really depressed and she didn't like it one bit. Harper was frowning and not paying attention to the teacher. Alex ignored the teacher and watch Harper frowned and draw on her note book while the teacher talked about the science fair coming up.

The bell rung and Harper jumped up and ran out of the class room.

" Hey Alex do you know where Harper goes when she is mad." asked Zeke as he looked at Alex.

" Why do you care and why is she mad" asked Alex as she glared at Zeke.

"Never Mind" said Zeke as he ran after Harper.

" What did you say to Zeke" said Justin as he glared at Alex.

" Harper's upset and I think he said something to her" said Alex as she grabbed her stuff and went to look for Zeke.

" Look Zeke is a great guy he wouldn't do anything to Harper and Harper well maybe shes on her period." said Justin as he looked annoyed with Alex thinking bad thought's of his best friend.

" If I find out that Zeke made Harper upset he is in a world of pain." said Alex as she left Justin standing there glaring at Alex running away.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

Zustin and Halex hope you don't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Harper Finkle Matchmaker

What if Zeke asked Harper to help him get a date with Justin during Alex Russo Matchmaker. Being the nice person she is she say's yes even if it hurt's her.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

" Harper, Harper wait up look I'm sorry if I put my foot in my mouth" said Zeke as he ran up to Harper.

" I know your sorry and I'm sorry to . It's just umm... I don't want to fail you that's all" said Harper as she lied.

" Oh, I know you won't fail me Harper. So Justin said yes to being partner's. We're building a robot isn't that the coolest thing you ever heard." said Zeke as he jumped up and down.

" Hmm, try to build the robot in your room and wear some tight clothes so he's looking at you" said Harper as she looked at Zeke. Zeke smiled and nodded his head.

" Great idea Harper and what if he doesn't look at me." asked Zeke as he frowned.

" Hmm, well maybe taking a walk threw the dump to pick up part's first will be a good idea and I can watch how thing's go on with you and Justin. " said Harper as she thought up of idea's to help Zeke get Justin.

" I think during lunch we should talk just us two and think of a plan" said Zeke as he looked at Harper. Harper nodded her head both went to there classes.

( Lunch Time)

" Harper are you feeling better, what did Zeke do tell me and I'll hurt him so bad if he hurt you" said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Umm, well I'm fine and I'm going to eat with him today" said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex looked confused.

" What, why , what about me" said Alex as she frowned.

" Eat with Justin, but I got to go" said Harper as she walked toward's Zeke. Justin was walked to Alex.

" Zeke said he wanted to eat with Harper today and not me" said Justin as he frowned.

" Maybe there dating and there not telling us" said Alex as she looked at the to talk. They where sitting very close together and whispering.

" What hell no Harper is no where good enough for Zeke. Going out with Harper would be taking many step's down for Zeke why would he want to date her any way" said Justin as he looked at his best friend and Harper talking and eating with each other.

"What are you talking about. Harper's way to go for Zeke. If anything Zeke is not good enough for Harper. Harper's like a goddess and Zeke is nothing but trash under a poor mortal's foot." said Alex as she glared at Justin for saying mean thing's about Harper.

" Ha funny Harper's so crazy with her out fit's she makes the blind happy to be blind" said Justin as he pointed at Harper's ladybug outfit.

" Harper's outfit's maybe a little out there but she look's great in them. Your just jealous that you can't do anything with your hand's, Harper had to be the one to fix the hole in your wall and the time you broke the sink Harper's the one to fix it. You can only do stupid geek stuff but Harper can do anything." said Alex as she punched Justin on the arm.

" Jealous of what that Harper can do man's work and I can't so what any monkey can fix a sink and crack in the wall. I have a big brain I can fix real problem's like world saving problem's." said Justin as he pushed Alex.

" IF you forgot Harper's is smart to she got a high score on her IQ test " said Alex as she pushed him.

" Errr, damn it your right she is smart. Fine whatever I don't have to stand here and fight with you I'm smarter then that" said Justin as he left.

" Harper's outfit's are cute Justin's to stupid to understand that" said Alex to herself as she glanced one more time at Harper and Zeke talking to each other.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

Zustin and Halex hope you don't mind. Dun dun DUNNNNN Justin and Alex are fighting well nothing new there. The next chapter we get see Harper's plan to get Zeke and Justin together.


	3. Chapter 3

Harper Finkle Matchmaker

What if Zeke asked Harper to help him get a date with Justin during Alex Russo Matchmaker. Being the nice person she is she say's yes even if it hurt's her.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

" So the idea is to make him make the first move" said Harper as she smiled. The more she talked about helping Zeke the more she wanted to. She could see it in his eye's he really loved Justin how could she say no to that.

" Right, and why are we going shopping for new clothes" asked Zeke as he looked confused.

" New clothes that he has to look at you" said Harper as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Oh right and umm... tight ass pants you say not to tight right I need my boy's to breath" said Zeke as he looked at his crotch.

" Zeke, tight pant's that make your ass look great . They are what you need. He'll jump your ass and fuck you like a dog" said Harper as she smirked.

" Oh, well yeah I kinda want to go there with him, but Harper what if he doesn't want me." asked Zeke as he frowned.

" He was pretty pissed today not being able to sit with you. So I think he might like you the way you like him. Now if plan A doesn't work we go to plan B and what is Plan B" asked Harper as she looked at Zeke.

" I kiss him and tell him I like like him." said Zeke as he blushed.

" And grab his ass, you so got to grab his ass" said Harper as she giggled.

" I think your a pervert Harper. " said Zeke with a deadpan tone of voice.

" Hehehe, I know but come on two hot guy's going at it is hot, I know I'll be very horny after watching you guy's go at it." said Harper as she licked her lip's.

" Yuck Harper I so don't need the picture of you touching yourself in my head." said Zeke as he made a grossed look on his face.

" No, you want a picture of Justin naked and jerking off in your head" said Harper as she grinned.

" That would be nice and I do want to grab his tight ass and feel those cheek's in my hands." said Zeke as he thought of Justin.

" Ha I knew it, Now after school we will go with the plan and then it's boy on boy action" said Harper as she took her note book and wrote some thing down.

" Why are you taking note's" asked Zeke as he read what Harper wrote.

" I don't know this seems like the perfect love story to write about " said Harper ash she shrugged her shoulder's .

" Oh, well what if it doesn't work out what if he say's no what if he doesn't want to be best friend's any more" said Zeke as he started to panic. Zeke started hyperventilate then he passed out.

" I wonder how he's going to be when they kiss." said Harper as she looked at the unconscious body of Zeke.

" Hmm, well I should draw a mustache on him." said Harper as she took out a marker and started to draw on his face. Alex walked by and saw this.

" Hehehe, look's good but don't forget the uni-brow" said Alex as she wrapped her arm's around Harper's waist. Harper looked over her shoulder and found Alex's face to her's. They where nose to nose.

" Hey" said Harper as she looked at Alex. She was use to Alex holding her like that. So it was nothing new if Alex was holding her.

" Hey, whatcha doing" said Alex as she smiled at Harper.

" I'm drawing on Zeke before I go to gym class. What are you doing" asked Harper as she went back to drawing on Zeke's face.

" Mmm, I'm holding my best friend and I think I'm going to kiss her on the cheek. You know why" said Alex as she watched Harper's hand draw on Zeke.

" Nope , I have no Idea why you would kiss your best friend's cheek. What she like" said Harper as she smirked.

" Oh my best friend well she's a really super nice red head with a cute lady bug dress on today. She has sexy red hair and bright green eye's. But she was sad today and I want to make her happy and see her cute smile and her eye's light up when she does that cute smile." said Alex as she grinned at Alex.

" Lucky best friend of yours to have a friend like you. I bet she would do the same for you." said Harper as she grinned at Alex.

" In a heart beat" said Alex as she kissed Harper's cheek. Harper kissed her Alex's cheek.

" Yeah your right I would in a heart beat." said Harper as she put the marker away.

" So walk me to gym" asked Alex as she held out her hand.

" Yup, what are best friend's for" said Harper as she held Alex's hand.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

Next chapter plan A goes in to action and Alex start's freaking out when Harper star's spending more time with Zeke and not her.


	4. Chapter 4

Harper Finkle Matchmaker

What if Zeke asked Harper to help him get a date with Justin during Alex Russo Matchmaker. Being the nice person she is she say's yes even if it hurt's her.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

" So why did you have lunch with Zeke instead of Me" asked Alex as she changed her clothes for gym.

" I just need some time with Zeke we're working on a project" said Harper as she smirked.

" What kind of project" said Alex as she looked curious.

" Top secret I can't tell you but when I can I will" said Harper as she frowned.

" Come on , I'm your best friend you don't hold secret's from me" said Alex as she poked Harper's belly. Harper had her shirt off and was just in her bra. Alex kept poking her knowing that Harper was ticklish.

" Hehehe, stop Alex. I can't tell you I'm sorry hehehe" laughed Harper as she tried to get out of Alex range of tickling.

" I don't like this Harp's you keeping something from me, what if you get hurt how can I help you" said Alex as she frowned and moved closer to Harper. She held her in a hug and leaned her head on Harper's forehead.

" I know but I'm asking you to trust me" said Harper as she looked into Alex's dark brown eye's.

" I trust you" said Alex as she looked into Harper's green eye's.

" Good, now get off me so I can get dressed and get ready for class. Plus the other girl's are looking at us" said Harper as she waved to the other girl's that where looking at her and Alex.

" What the fucking hell are you looking at, never seen two best friend's hug half naked." said Alex as she glared at them.

" Alex just wave and smile" said Harper as she looked at Alex glaring at the other girl's.

" No I hate how they act like us hugging or taking shower's together is so so, I don't know what's that word when it's not right and they think it's really really bad but we don't " asked Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Taboo you mean. When people do thing's that others would think is wrong." said Harper as she put her shirt on.

" Yeah, what me and Harper do it's not Taboo." said Alex as she looked at the other girl's.

" Just get dress and don't mind them." said Harper as she left the locker room's. Alex got dressed and gave the rest of the girl's the middle finger as she left.

"Fucking fat ass mother fucking bitches" said Alex to herself as she thought of the girls in the locker room staring at her and Harper. Alex saw Harper talking to Zeke and smiling at him.

" Hey Harper hey geekerman" said Alex as she glared at Zeke.

" Alex be nice you might be seeing a lot more Zeke soon" said Harper as she scolded Alex for being mean. Alex frowned she didn't like having Harper defend Zeke.

" Your my best friend Harper not Zeke's." said Alex as she looked at Harper with a hurt expression on her face.

" Alex do you trust me" asked Harper as she looked at Alex.

" I trust you I just don't trust anybody else" said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Then trust that I'll be okay and if I need you to save me then I'll call you. But so you know I'm a big girl who doesn't need a knight in shining armor to protect me" said Harper as she had a small smile on her face.

" Well, how about a really cool wizard girl who's her best friend do you need that" whispered Alex so Zeke couldn't hear her.

" Always" whispered Harper as she grinned at Alex. Alex hugged Harper and rubbed her face into Harper's neck.

" Okay but if Zeke the geek here hurt's you He'll have to eat threw a straw for the rest of his life." said Alex as she looked at Zeke. Zeke paled at the threat from Alex.

" Now be a good little bad girl and see if we can play nice. Do it for me" said Harper in a baby voice and puppy dog eye's. She knew Alex could never say no to her if she did that.

" Aww, your so cute when you do that. Of course I'll be good ." said Alex as she pinched Harper cheek's.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

Well here's a little Halex now next I hope starts the Zustin loving


	5. Chapter 5

Harper Finkle Matchmaker

What if Zeke asked Harper to help him get a date with Justin during Alex Russo Matchmaker. Being the nice person she is she say's yes even if it hurt's her.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

( After School.)

The day went by Zeke and Harper both went to Zeke's apartment to make a plan of what to buy. It was hard getting Alex and Justin to leave them alone but they did. By pulling _don't you trust your best friend_ card. By saying that the two Russo's felt bad and apologize then went home sulking.

" I can't wait to go shopping now . I need to buy some leather and boot's and maybe a new set of black bra's and thong's. I want to look fucking sexy hot when spying on you two." said Harper as she smiled a evil smile. She was looking at the list they wrote down of what to buy Zeke .

" Hehehe , your kinda scaring me Harper your evil smirk look's just like's Alex's prank smile." said Zeke as he looked very nervous.

" I'll take that as a complement. I think Alex's prank smirk is cute" said Harper as she smiled.

" Right, sure now we should go shopping so I can get my man soon" said Zeke as he smiled with a dream look on his face thinking of Justin. Harper rolled her eye's at him.

" Let's go" said Harper as she open the door for Zeke.

" I can't stop being so Happy, I just want to dance." said Zeke as he did a little dance. Harper frowned and started to wonder why she ever had a crush on him. He was a nice guy but he was always dancing and making robot sound's. Alex was right he was a geek but a geek in love with another geek. Why couldn't she have someone to love. Harper was lost in her thought's as they walked down the stair's.

" I think Russo's have the best butt's ." said Zeke as he saw Justin across the street with his back towards him. He was bending down tying his shoe's. Harper looked where he was looking and saw Alex glaring at Justin and yelling at him for something. Her eye's drifted towards her best friend's ass and she had to agree Russo's did have nice butt's.

" Yeah, she sure does" whispered Harper as she looked at Alex. Zeke looked at Harper then looked at Alex then back to Harper he had a huge grin on his face. _Hmm, Alex and Harper would make a hot couple _Thought Zeke as he watched the redhead looking at the rebel Russo.

" What did you say" asked Zeke in a sing like tone of voice. Harper looked at Zeke and back at the two Russo's who haven't notice them yet.

" There following us, I think we need to lose them first then go shopping." said Harper as she dragged Zeke with her to avoid Alex and Justin. She should of knew that Alex would try to spy on her. How could she actual believe that Alex Russo would stay away when told to.

" I can't believe they here, there here to spy on us." muttered Harper to herself.

" Harper what are we going to do now, what if there on to us." said Zeke got worried.

" Don't worry I know how Alex thinks, this will be a walk in the park for me . You and Justin will be dating and Alex will learn how to keep her nose out of my business." said Harper as she dragged Zeke into one of the stores. Zeke looked around and started to get Happy. There where lot's of skinny jean's and small tee's here.

" Oh, look Harper they have theses cool pant's here" said Zeke as picked out a neon orange pair of skinny jean's. Harper paled at the jean's who in there right mind would where them.

" No, no I _will not_ let you get those jeans." said Harper as she grabbed the jean's and threw them away.

" Bbbut, I like them" stuttered Zeke as he frowned. He put them down with a small whimper escaping his lip's

" I'll pick the pant's go look for some shirt's" said Harper as she looked Zeke up and down to get his size. Zeke went to get shirt's and Harper got five jean's for him all dark color jeans. Zeke got twenty shirt's.

" Zeke, sweaty how much money do you have" asked Harper as she eye's the pile of clothes he had in his arm's.

" I got my parent's credit card and I told them that I need new school clothes." said Zeke as he smiled.

" Nice, well what do you think of the jean's I got you. One Black, One Gray , One dark blue, one washed out gray and last one faded black." said Harper as she looked at the jeans.

" Cool and theses shirt's are so cool that had a whole bunch of robot and alien themed shirt's." said Zeke as he danced with the pile of clothes. Harper smiled at Zeke he still needed to be a geek even if the jeans are skinny.

" Cool well try them on with the jean's and I'll look for some stuff for me." said Harper as she walked away. She knew the jeans would look good with what he picked out for shirt's , so she didn't need to see him in them.

As Harper walked around she saw a purple shirt . As she picked up that shirt she smiled and read the shirt. It read _Wizard's Rock My World _in black writing , It looked like it came out of the wand with red smoke. She thought of Alex and knew she needed that shirt.

" What you looking at Harper, _Wizard's Rock My World ._ Well I think it's look cute on you and isn't Purple Alex's favorite color" said Zeke with a grin on his face.

" No, she thinks I look good in dark purple but her favorite color is orange ." said Harper as she looked at the shirt.

" So do you think Alex would like you in that shirt." said Zeke as he smirked maybe Harper would be dating Alex and they could go on double dates with him and Justin.

" Maybe,... I really don't care" said Harper as she shrugged and went to pay for the shirt. Zeke followed and payed for his stuff as well.

" What about the leather" asked Zeke as he looked at Harper.

" We have to go to this special store for that and we have to take a taxi to get there." said Harper as she looked around seeing if she could spot Alex or Justin. Zeke looked around to trying to see if he saw any Russo's afoot .

" I don't see them Harper, let's go before they find us while it's safe." said Zeke as he looked at Harper.

" Yeah, I would expect this from Alex but not Justin. But Alex probably talked him into it." said Harper as she and Zeke left the store. They haled a taxi and Harper told the driver where to go.

" Do you think they know what's going on" asked Zeke as he frowned.

" No, I don't think so. I'm guessing they think we're dating and dumping them as friend's." said Harper as she looked threw the window.

" Hahaha, what a bull why would we date. I mean your nice and I know a lot of guy's think your hot because your a redhead and all but you and me date your so not my type for me to date you. But you are the type of person I like having as a friend" said Zeke as he smiled looking at Harper.

" You wouldn't want to date me. I was going to ask you out this morning Zeke. I liked you but you like Justin someone who I also have a small almost gone crush on and what guy's no one at school goes near me if they don't need me to do something for them . They fucking ignore me , treat me like I have the plague or worst. Don't you think I hear what everyone say's about me or my fucking family. I'm just the crazy girl who wear's garbage" said Harper as she glared at Zeke. Her eye's were filled with rage and her face was really red.

" You liked me and even after I hurt you by asking you to help me get Justin you stilled help. Wow, your more giving and nice then I thought. I'm sorry I didn't like you like the way you wanted me to and I'm sorry that I want Justin." said Zeke as he apologizes looking at Harper.

" I'm just a stupid girl. I'm always putting people in front of me and let them take advantage of them. I can never be happy. I'm tired of crying and forcing myself to smile so everyone thinks everything is okay. Why can't I find love what's so wrong with me. Tell me Zeke why won't anyone at school ask me out or even look at me with a little interest. " cried Harper as she looked threw the window so Zeke wouldn't see her crying.

" I really don't know Harper, I don't know the guy's talk about you in the locker room's saying they would want to go all they way with you. I don't know if that would make you feel better but I think karma will help you. You always do good so it's bound to pay off right." said Zeke as he looked at his lap trying to think of more nice word's to make Harper stop cry and feel a little better about herself.

" Harper, if you like me why did you help it must of hurt like hell knowing I didn't want to be with you. So why are you helping me. I don't get it" said Zeke as he looked up to see what Harper's reaction to his question be.

" If I can't have a fairy tale love then I should help others get there Fairy tale love even if I'm sad that it's not me. I couldn't ask someone not to be happy if I'm not happy it's just not right" said Harper as she wiped her eye's.

" Maybe your true love is right in-front of you and you haven't notice maybe someone you knew all your life." said Zeke as he hinted thinking of a rebel Russo that would look cute with the Redhead.

" Right, and maybe Max will get a A plus in one of his classes. Let's just drop it we're here and I want my leather pant's." said Harper as she paid the taxi guy and walked out of the cab.

" Hey kid if you know someone who like's her like that tell them to man up and get her." said The taxi guy as he looked at Zeke. Zeke nodded his head. Getting Alex and Harper together would be hard but maybe him and Justin could do it. He has seen Alex looked at Harper when she wasn't looking with a content smile on her face. He couldn't tell if it was because of love of a lover or love of a sister.

" COME ON ZEKE" yelled Harper as she pointed to the store. Zeke hurried and looked at the store. It looked like a store a goth or bicker would go. He was a little frighten but Harper was smiling like the cat that ate the carny.

" Are you sure Harper . This place look's scary" said Zeke as he looked at Harper. Harper rolled her eye's and went inside.

" Oh, Okay let's go" said Zeke as he followed Harper inside. Zeke found Harper looking at a pair of black leather pant's .

" I'll take a look around while you ask those pant's out on a date" said Zeke as he smirked. Harper waved him off and kept her eye's on the pant's

" I'm buying them" said Harper as she grabbed the pants and went to try them on. Zeke found a a leather jack he thought looked cool. It was simple and light but gave off a look of cool. It was a simple brown leather jacket. He picked it up and tried it on. It felt good to him, like it was made for him.

" Not bad Zeke look's good on you, but what do you think of this outfit. I think I look fucking hot as hell. I should be a stripper." said Harper as she walked to Zeke in her new outfit. She had skin tight black leather pant's with knee high leather. Two black leather strap's on her wrist and a red and black corset with leather and fabric holding it together. It showed the perfect amount of clevage. She did look like a expensive stripier or a hooker with the outfit she had on.

" Wow, if you wear that to school You'll have all the guy's. On second thought don't wear that around Justin." said Zeke as he looked at Harper. Harper smiled and did a twirl.

" I wonder what Alex would say this is a outfit for a really really bad girl and I'm a good girl as she call's me" said Harper as she looked at herself in the full length mirror.

" Alex probably would kill all the guy's and any girl that look's at you" said Zeke to himself. Thinking of how jealous the Rebel Russo could get.

" Hmm, you say something Zeke." asked Harper as she looked at him.

" I said Alex would want a outfit like that too, I bet" said Zeke as he looked at Harper. Harper smiled and nodded her head.

" Yeah she would, wouldn't she " said Harper as she went back to the changing booth. Harper paid for her outfit and Zeke bought the Jacket. Both went back to Zeke's apartment and went over the Plan.

" So I make Justin look at me with my new clothes and when we go looking for part's for our super cool Robot, you'll spy on us and see if he's checking me out." said Zeke as he looked at Harper.

" And you have to lightly flirt with him while looking for stuff for the robot. You know touch him and whisper in his ear's. Stuff like that would help" said Harper as she smiled.

" What about you after all of this I mean. What are you going to do. Is there another guy you like" asked Zeke as he frown think of the taxi ride.

" I don't know, I just will chill for a bit" said Harper as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand.

" Right, okay well I better call Justin to make plan's it's still early . We could get part's and if it's late we could go to dinner. It'll be like a little date" said Zeke as he looked at Harper hoping for approval.

" Not today Zeke today is Friday go tomorrow and you have all day" said Harper as she frowned. She was tired and didn't want to follow them all night. She also had to deal with Alex asking her question's of what happen today. She needed to think of a perfect Lie.

" Okay, I think that sounds good too. So tomorrow what time shall I call you" asked Zeke as he took out his cellphone.

" I'll call you, I have to deal with Alex and maybe Justin to." said Harper as she got up and gathered her stuff to go home.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place **

I know there's no ZUSTIN in this but in the next chap there definitely will be. PLEASE R AND R THATS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER !


	6. Chapter 6

Harper Finkle Matchmaker

What if Zeke asked Harper to help him get a date with Justin during Alex Russo Matchmaker. Being the nice person she is she say's yes even if it hurt's her.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P **

" Harper your home" said Alex as she smiled and ran towards the redhead. Harper put her bag's down and Hugged Alex. She did miss her best friend to day.

" So, what you do with Geek boy" asked Alex as she looked at Harper's bag. Harper rolled her eye's and picked up her bag's .

" We had sex and then we went to rob and pillage the town. Oh then I did some X and smoked a pound of pot. Then I stole a cop car and ended up here" said Harper as she smiled at Alex.

" Not Funny" said Alex as she glared at Harper. Harper smiled and started to walk to her room. Alex followed her like a puppy.

" Are you going to tell me the truth or are you going to keep lying to me." said Alex as she jumped on Harper's bed.

" I could always ask you the same thing." said Harper as she put her new clothes away before Alex saw them.

" What do you mean" asked Alex as she looked confused. She watched Harper put her stuff away.

" I saw you today in front of Zeke's apartment . You and Justin were spying on us." said Harper as she closed the dresser door. She turned around and looked at Alex who was frowning and looking at her hand's.

" I just need you to trust me okay, would it help if I said Zeke and I are not dating." said Harper as she sat down by Alex.

" Then why are you spending so much time with him." said Alex as she kept her eye's on her hand's.

" Like I said we're working on a project and I need you to trust me." said Harper as she laid down. She was tired from today and she was dealing with Alex. What a long day.

" Fine, so tomorrow what are we doing" said Alex as she smiled and looked up to look at Harper.

" Oh, sorry Alex the project with Zeke . I didn't want to do it to night so I said tomorrow would be better" said Harper as she frowned. Maybe she wasn't spending enough time with Alex, it might be the reason why Alex has been acting weird lately.

" Oh, fine go spend time with your new best friend , see what I care " said Alex as she flashed to her room.

" I hate when she does that, if she want's to act like a fucking cry baby then so be it. I don't need this." said Harper as she went to get her clothes to change in to her PJ's. Harper changed and went upstairs she was hungry tired and pissed off at Alex.

" Hi Harper" said Justin in a nasty tone. Harper rolled her eye's and walked passed Justin. What was it Russo Rude Day. Alex was being mean and now Justin.

" Harper what were you doing with Zeke today." said Justin as he followed her. Harper came up with an idea Zeke didn't say she couldn't play with Justin's mind before they got together.

" Fucking like rabbit's would be a clean version of what we did today" said Harper as she went to the refrigerator to get food.

" Why are you lying ! Zeke would never do that. He has better taste then you" said Justin as he got angry. His face was red and he was glaring at Harper. Harper rolled her eye's. Oh yeah Justin so liked Zeke.

" Maybe you don't know Zeke as well as you think you do." said Harper as she smirked at Justin.

" I know him better then anyone in the world." said Justin as he looked at Harper.

" Well, whatever" said Harper as she walked pass him with a apple and a bottle of water. Harper went to her room and ate her apple.

" I better go to sleep , I have a long day tomorrow and I need my rest." said Harper to herself. Harper turned off the light and went to sleep. Later on that night Harper was poked in the head till she woke up.

" Whhaaa," said Harper half asleep. Harper open her eye's to see a crying Alex.

" Alex, Alex honey what's wrong why are you crying " asked Harper more awake as she looked at her best friend. Alex flung herself into Harper's arm's and started to cry harder.

" Shh, shh it's okay, I got you honey" said Harper as she wrapped her arm's around Alex to calm her down.

" I'm sorry please forgive me" said Alex as she cried into Harper's arm's.

" About what, forgive you for what." said Harper as she got confused . Alex blew her nose on Harper's shirt and wiped her eye's. Harper really looked confused.

" About what I said about you and Zeke . Him being your new best friend and trying to spy on you." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper nodded her head understanding why Alex was crying.

" Look, if you want to date Zeke I understand and I'll try to behave when he's around. I just have to say I think you can do way better then Zeke." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper was frowning and she looked depressed.

" Thanks Alex but Zeke and I are not dating. So you have nothing to worry about. I should go back to sleep, You could stay here if you want." said Harper as she looked at Alex. Alex nodded her head and laid down next to Harper. She wrapped her arm's around Harper's waist and closed her eye's. Why was Harper frowning, why was she spending so much time with Zeke and what is she keeping from her. All theses question's running threw Alex's head.

" Good night Alex." said Harper as she wrapped her arm's around Alex and kissed her on her head.

" Sweet dream's Harp's." said Alex. Both Alex and Harper fell asleep in each others arm's.

** ( The Next day ) **

" Alex Wake up, I have to get ready to meet Zeke and I can't leave if your holding on to me." said Harper as she tried to get out of Alex's iron grip. Alex woke up and smiled at Harper.

" Morning sunshine, " said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Morning Harp's. Why are you waking me up so early on a Saturday." asked Alex as she poked Harper's arm.

" Project with Zeke, I need you to let me go." said Harper as she pointed at Alex's iron grip on her.

" Oh, sorry. I just like holding you" said Alex as she frowned and letting go of Harper.

" And I like holding on to you to Alex but I have to do this thing with Zeke. How about this next week if this project is done I'll take you out to dinner and a movie then we could go to Cold Stone for some ice cream." said Harper as she grinned at Alex.

" I'm holding you to that Finkle" said Alex as she grinned back at Harper.

" Hahaha fine , it's a date" said Harper as she jumped off the bed and picked out her out fit for the day. She was wondering how Alex will react to her _SPY_ out fit. She didn't mind changing in front of Alex. She was used to changing in front of other girl's at school for cheer-leading.

As Harper changed Alex tried to look away so Harper couldn't see the blush on her face. She never understood why her eye's always got stuck on Harper's body when she was changing. She knew every curve and birthmark on Harper's body. She knew that her best friend had dimple's on her perfect Ass. As Harper finishes changing into her new out fit Alex lost all train of thought.

" So what do you think am I hot or am I hot" said Harper as she spinning around showing off her new out fit. Alex just looked at Harper, seeing her in all that leather and that it was so skin tight she looked great.

" WOW" was all Alex could say. Harper grinned and went to grab her sun glasses and put them on. She walked upstairs and left Alex in her room.

" Damn, when did Harper start dressing like that." said Alex to herself.

_Buzz , buzz_

Harper looked at her cell she had a text message from Zeke. She had a huge smile on her face. Time to play Matchmaker and Spy.

_Harper are you ready?_

Read the Text from Zeke. Harper Text him she was ready. They planed to meet at the park.

" Bye, got to go to the park" said Harper as she left the Russo home.

** ( With Zeke and Harper ) **

" Hey , wow you really are wearing that. Did Alex see you or Mr. Russo" asked Zeke as he looked at Harper. Harper smiled and waved to the crowed of boy's that where staring at her.

" Yup, Alex was speechless and I like the attention I'm getting but right now that doesn't matter. Did you call Justin to start your project." asked Harper as she looked over Zeke. He was wearing a Dark Green shirt with a purple Alien on it with the black jean's and the leather Jacked. Harper smiled he did look good and with the way Justin was acting this would be as tricking Max to do your work and give you the money.

" Yeah, I called him and he said He'll be here in Fifteen minuets. So I guess go hide and watch us. I been practicing my Alien pick up line's and I'm going to use them on Justin . I had to change a few but He'll get it he's smart after all." said Zeke as he smiled.

" Good and Zeke good luck." said Harper as she went behind the bush.

** ( Back at The Russo Home ) **

" What the Hell are you doing Dork" said Alex as she looked at Justin. She just woke up again she went back to sleep after watching Harper change and seeing her in her new out fit. She had a very steamy dream about her best friend. She wish she could say this was the first time but that would be a major lie and waking up for the second time in the said redhead of her dream's was a bonus plus.

" Zeke just called and said we should start our project and I have to meet him soon. I don't want to be late." said Justin as he ran around the house putting thing's in his book bag. He looked a little over dress to be hanging with Zeke and for a school project but this was Justin Russo. He was dressed in a white short sleeve Polo shirt and black slack's , with a pair of simple black sneaker's. As Alex watched Justin run around she rethought what he said. "_Zeke just called and said we should start our project __and I have to meet him soon" _wait Harper said she was meeting Zeke this morning. So if the redhead wasn't with the geek , where was she.

" Nice try Harper but I'm going to find you" said Alex as she ran to her room to get dress and to start her mission to find the lying Redhead and drag her home.

** ( With Zeke and Harper ) **

" My Harper sense is tingling. Ehh must be nothing" said Harper as she shrugged the feeling of doom coming her way. Harper saw Justin run up to Zeke and they started to talk in there Alien language. If it was anyone else helping them they would be lost but Harper did have a crush on both boy's so she understood both of them. They started to walk towards the Dump. Harper was good at hiding from there view, she had to silently thank her best friend. She was stealthy like a ninja and she was close enough to hear everything she needed to. If the Fashion business didn't work out she could really be a spy.

" So We're here" said Zeke as he looked around the Dump. Piles of stinky garbage and junk perfect to find part's for a robot.

" Yeah, here we are at the city dump. So we should start in the middle and work are way out " said Justin as he looked at Zeke. He thought Zeke's new look was off the scale and into outer space. He looked so hot.

" Sure thing cutie whatever you say" said Zeke as he winked at Justin. Justin blushed and looked away.

" Okay, look that look's like a great part for our robot." said Justin as he went to pick it up. He bent over and Zeke let out a whistle.

" Nice bun's." said Zeke as he slapped Justin on his butt. Harper smiled Zeke was flirting hard and Justin was liking it. After two of Zeke flirting and Justin picked out part's for there robot's. Harper watched and took note's. Justin started to flirt back with Zeke which made Zeke blush redder then a cooked lobster.

" I think we have enough part's we can take this to my place and maybe grab lunch at the park" said Justin as he looked at Zeke. Zeke nodded his head and picked up half of the stuff. Justin picked up the other half and both boy's walked to the Russo home.

" Wow, this is so good, I should write a book on this. Who would of thought Justin Russo had a bad boy side." said Harper as she talked to herself. She started to fallow the guy's as they chit chat with each other about school, alien club or what to get for lunch. Justin and Zeke dropped the stuff in Justin's room then decided to get smoothies and yogurt for lunch. They got there lunch and went to the park as they planed.

" So, Justin I'm going out here on a limb but, …... will you go out with me tonight please " said Zeke as he closed his eye's and waited for Justin's response . Harper watched threw a bush and smiled Zeke did it and they didn't even have to go threw part two of there plan. She didn't see who was behind her .

" What are you doing " whispered Alex into Harper's ear. Harper looked over and paled at the sight of Alex being there with her.

" Look I know I lied but Zeke asked me to help him ask Justin out and I said Yes that was the secret project. Now shut up and let me see if Justin say's yes." said Harper as she looked back at the boy's. Alex watched them to, wondering why Harper didn't ask her for help she loved playing matchmaker. She Knew her brother was crushing on his best friend, she hoped he would be smart enough to say yes to the other dork.

" I would love to go out with you" said Justin as he kissed Zeke. Alex looked at her brother she never seen him so happy. Then she looked at Harper who had a sad smiled on her face. This confused her , she would of thought that this would make her smile that the two dork's got together like she planed.

" Why ain't you happy there kissing isn't that what you want" asked Alex as she looked at Harper. She was really rocking that outfit. Alex tried to look at Harper's lovely green eye's but Harper's ass was calling for her to look at it.

" Yes and no. I'm happy that there dating but sad because I'm never going to have what they have. I liked both of them but they rather be with each other. I'm just wondering why I can't find someone to love like that or if I'm even worth loving" said Harper as she frowned looking at the ground. Alex looked at the guy's kissing and then back to Harper. She leaned forward and kissed Harper on the lips.

" Mmm, Alex what are you doing" asked Harper as she ended the kiss. She looked at Alex's brown eye's , they were sparkling with mirth and happiness.

" Kissing you, Your that smart one I thought you would of know that. Now stop fucking talking and let's make out" said Alex as she leaned forward again. She was far more braver then before and slowly put her hand's on Harper's hip's moving the redhead closer to her.

" Wait , wait , wait why are you kissing me." said Harper as she moved back a little.

" I like you Harper, I can't keep my eye's off you and I can't stop thinking of you. So fucking kiss me now." said Alex as she kissed Harper. Harper closed her eye's and kissed Alex back. She liked kissing Alex, no she loved it. She would of never thought kissing Alex would be this electrifying. Alex put her hand's back on Harper's hip's and Harper wrapped her arm's around Alex's neck. Not paying attention to the world around them, just losing themselves in kissing bliss.

" Wait is someone in this bush" said Justin as he walked to the bush. Zeke ran to him and to his shock he saw Alex and Harper making out. Really heaving making out. Making him think him and Justin should being doing that too.

" Harper and Alex kissing, it's about time" said Justin as he turned away from the bush.

" Your okay with it, I was hoping they get together but didn't know if they would." said Zeke as he smiled.

" Yeah, I'm okay with it but I like there idea less talking more kissing." said Justin as he kissed Zeke.

" Wait I have to tell you why Harper's here. I asked Harper to help me ask you out. It was her Idea for the new clothes and the flirting with you. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here" said Zeke as he thought of how great Harper was.

" Harper is a great person and I'm happy that she's dating Alex now. But remind me later to give Harper my thanks for bringing me and My best friend now boyfriend together." said Justin as he kissed Zeke again.

The perfect ending to Harper's story. Boy ask girl for help to get other boy, girl help's boy and does the same thing boy did fall in love with there best friend. So in the end boy got his boy and girl got her girl.

_Now all they have to do is tell there parent's _

**To be continued …... **

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place W.O.W.P Wizards of Waverly Place **

So I'm done and if you want more then vote for my next story that goes with this it's called **Dating a Wizard **this will have Zarper friendship Halex and Zustin LOVE and just for Fun Mason and Juliet will come back :) so vote I want at least 6 to 10 vote's .


End file.
